Shampoo and Akane's Furious Love
by akai ladycuteluck
Summary: Shampoo went to the Tendo Dojo, wounded, very injured. Who will take care of her? Everyone's busy except for Ranma. So who else? Of course Ranma. How about Akane? What's her comment? What will happen? Read it and you will find out. Please R
1. Shampoo's Training

**DISCLAIM: Ranma 1/2 is not mine**

_**CHAPTER 1: Shampoo's Training**_

When Akane and Ranma got home from school, they saw their fathers playing "Go" or Japanese Chess (as usual).

While eating dinner, someone was knocking at their door.

_**Knock knock kcock**_

_"Ranma, you get it." _Said Akane

_"You get it, I'm still eating." _Replied Ranma while chewing his riceballs.

_"Don't be stubborn and get it, right NOW! Or else..."_

_"Or else what huh?"_

_"Or else I'll -"_

_"Don't fight, I'll get it" _Interrupted Kasumi.

_"Thanks sis" _said Akane

When Kasumi opened the door, she saw Shampoo all wounded. Her right leg, has been bitten but her leg is still there, bleeding. Her feet with blisters almost wounded too. And her arms, scratched by another animal. And her beautiful hair is really messed up with twigs and leaves.

_"Oh my! Shampoo, why won't you come in to rest for the night. You can go to our spare room. Wait, what am I saying? Let's go to a hospital!" _said Kasumi

_"Please, please no... Let me stay here, it is part of my training." _Shampoo replied.

_"Okay then, let's talk about this tomorrow. I'll take you now to the spare room. I'll treat you in there."_

Then Kasumi helped Shampoo to come in the house and in to the spare room.

_"I wonder, what happened to Shampoo?" _asked Akane to herself out loud.

_"Don't ask me, I don't know what happened to her." _Said Ranma while taking Akane's part of the fish.

_"I'm not asking YOU! AND GIVE ME BACK MY FISH!"_

_"Shshsh! I'm sorry, but please don't be noisy, Shampoo is sleeping." _Kasumi said while shutting the door of the room.

_"I'm sorry, sis. We'll be quiet. RIGHT RANMA?" _Akane replied.

_"Yeah yeah whatever" _Ranma agreed while eating his fish.

_**--THE NEXT DAY--**_

_"Aaaahh, Saturday. I wonder, what should I do first? Maybe I should check up on Shampoo" _Akane said to herself after waking up.

Akane quietly tiptoed and slide open Shampoo's room. When she opened the door, Shampoo's NOT there!

_"I think I know where Shampoo is. That snake." _Akane said while closing the door.

Akane went quickly to Ranma's room and saw Shampoo with him! Akane quickly grabbed a bucket of a very cold water and splashed Ranma and Shampoo with it.

_"WHAT'S THAT FOR! EARLY IN THE MORNING, AND YOU'RE ALREADY MAD LIKE A MONSTER! Look at me, I'm a GIRL!" _Ranma shouted.

_"HMPH! Look who's beside you. Even she's wounded, she can still do THAT! And you like it THAT WAY! _Akane replied while slamming the door.

_"Meow, meow, meow"_ Said Shampoo.

_"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"_ Shouted Ranma

_"Sha- Sha- Shampoo, le- let- let us go- go- go get break- break- breakfast and get this over with!" _Replied Ranma while running away from Shampoo.

When Ranma and Shampoo got to the table, the breakfast is already served. And everyone is already eating, but Akane is already in a grumpy face while eating her food.

_"So, Shampoo, what happened to you last night?" _Asked Nabiki to Shampoo while pouring the hot water to her.

_"Well, as you can see, I WAS very injured last night. And I'm still weak today" _Said Shampoo

_"Yeah, right"_ Akane said sarcastically.

_"Well, as I were saying" _Shampoo continued _"I trained myself to get Ranma's love for me. First, I went to the seas. I swam as fast as I can, and swam as long as I can, while I was chased by sharks. I want to beat the sharks up, but they already bit my leg and I have to get to shore"_

_"Isn't that impossible?" _Genma asked.

_"I thought you might say that"_ Replied Shampoo. _"I'm already trained when I was still a child, but that is not enough to have Ranma's love. So I went back to shore in China. Even though I was wounded, I continued my training. I went to the jungle, I tried to beat up a tiger, but I was already weak and the tiger scratched my arm. I'm already wounded and very weak, so I went here instead. I was too weak to go to the hospital Kasumi. That's why I insisted staying here. I trained myself just to have Ranma's love..."_

_"Well, that was very foolish. Why would you do that for Ranma? Don't bother answering my question."_ Said Akane.

_"Shampoo, why won't you go take a bath before you eat. Don't worry about the food, I can cook another batch of riceballs and maybe a soup. Come with me" _Kasumi said.

_"Ranma, why won't you take care of Shampoo?" _Said Nabiki while pouring the hot water on Ranma's head.

_"WHAT?" _Protested Ranma, Akane and Suon.

_"Nabiki, Ranma is already betrothed to Akane." _Suon said.

_"NO, I'm NOT!" _Akane protested again.

_"And why should I do that?"_ Ranma asked.

_"Because, Shampoo trained herself for you." _Nabiki replied.

_"It's not my fault that she trained for me"_

_"Oh yes it is. Because of YOU she did that. It is because if YOU Shampoo was wounded. It is YOUUUUU." _Nabiki said in an evil look.

_"Ranma, please take care of me. Please." _Shampoo said after taking her bath.

_"Wow, you sure bathe fast. Ehehehe. But I'm sorry Shampoo, I can't take care of you, I uhh I uhh ha- have, have a, project to do, that's right a project! I'm sorry."_ Ranma said.

_"Project? What project? We don't have any project, Ranma. No homeworks too. You are very free this weekend. I'm not because I have a lot of chores to do._ Akane quickly said.

_"Well, uhhh uhh Ka- Kasumi can take care of you." _Ranma said

_"No she can't. Kasumi has to buy groceries and medicines for Shampoo. Nabiki can't either because she's busy making money and our dads can't take care of Shampoo because Shampoo might get worse. So you have no choice, Ranma. _Akane replied.

_"Ranma, please take care of me, take me to my room and take care of me there." _Shampoo said.

_"I have no choice then, I guess I can take you to your room, but that's all. I'm going to stay outside of the room." _Ranma replied.

_"No, no, no, no Ranma." _Akane said. _"You have to STAY THERE if you're going to take care of her. Or you have to clean the whole house. It has to be sparkly clean and-"_

_"Okay, okay I'll go already sheesh. Come on Shampoo." _Ranma interrupted.

_'I know I don't want them to stay there alone together, but what can I do?' _Akane thought. _'But if I see something suspicious, I'll barge right in!'_


	2. Misunderstanding I

**DISCLAIM: Ranma 1/2 is not mine**

****

_**CHAPTER 2: MISUNDERSTANDING I**_

_"Ranma, can you please tuck me in?" _Asked Shampoo.

_"You're not a baby to be tucked in!" _Replied Ranma.

_"Please don't shout, if you don't want to, then I won't force you (sob, sob)"_

_"Oh come on, don't cry. Have some dignity will ya?"_

_"Well, it's just (sob) I just want you to (sob) tuck me in, (sob)."_

_"Okay, okay, okay. Just a tuck, now sleep."_

_"Thank you (snore)"_

_'Is that a real snore or a fake one? It is kinda loud for a real snore' _Ranma thought.

While Shampoo is sleeping, Akane is outside the room but still near, reading comics.

_"Hey Akane, I thought your going to clean the house, sparkly clean?"_ Asked Nabiki while counting her money.

_"Wha- What do you mean?" _Replied Akane.

_"You just said earlier that you can't take care of Shampoo, because you have to do a lot of chores."_

_"Well uh, you know I was just kidding, right?"_

_"Come on, do the chores, while Kasumi really buys the groceries and medicines and me really busy making money"_

_"Come on, sis..."_

_"Oh, RANM-"_

_"SHSHSHSH! Okay, okay, I'll do the chores already. Sheesh."_

_**--INSIDE THE ROOM OF SHAMPOO--**_

_"(Yawn) (Stretch)" _acted Shampoo.

_"Your awake already? You were asleep for only 5 minutes!" _Ranma said.

_"Ouch! My eye!"_

_"Why, what's wrong Shampoo?"_

_"I think there is something in my eye."_

_"Don't worry, you'll be okay."_

_"Please blow my eye to get it off"_

_"What? Are you kidding me?"_

_"You were suppose to take care of me."_

_"There is just something in your eye."_

_"Please do it. Or else..."_

_"Or else what?"_

_"Or else, meow, meow"_

_"O- O- Okay already! Just stop it! Now, sit up straight."_

_"Okay. Thank you."_

While Akane is sweeping the floor near the room of Shampoo, she saw 2 shadows. She can see the shadow of Ranma and Shampoo in a kissing position.

_"(Gasp) Grrrr... Where's that bucket of water?" _Akane said to herself.

After Ranma blew Shampoo's eye, Shampoo was about to kiss Ranma for real but, Akane quickly opened the door and splashed Ranma and Shampoo with the bucket of water.

_"What's that for?" _asked Ranma.

_"Meow, meow, meow." _Said Shampoo.

_"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" _Shouted Ranma while running away from Shampoo.

_"What's all that big commotion?" _Asked Nabiki. _"Huh? Shampoo? Why did you become a cat? Here's some lukewarm water." _Said Nabiki.

_"Grrrrrrrrrrr... That Akane, so jelous of me." _Said Shampoo to herself.

_'Well, it's not my business anyway. Now, what can I do to make money?' _Thought Nabiki.

_"NOW, WHERE is AKANE and RANMA?" _Shouted Shampoo.

_"Ca- ca- cat! O- o- oh man!" _Shivered Ranma about near the house.

_"I'm sorry, Ranma, it's all because of that jealoused old woman, Akane"_ Said Shampoo while pouring the hot water on Ranma.

_"I heard that! And I'm not an OLD WOMAN! I'm still in school!"_ Akane shouted.

_"Come on Ranma, let's go back to the room, I think my leg is bleeding again." _Shampoo said

_"No its no- OW! What's that for?" _Said Ranma while Shampoo kicked her.

_"Let's just go." _Shampoo still said.

_"Whatever, just don't change into a cat again." _Ranma replied.

_'I'm going to watch over them by cleaning outside their room.' _Akane thought.


	3. Misunderstanding II

**DISCLAIM: Ranma is not mine**

_**CHAPTER 3: MISUNDERSTANDING II**_

_"Ranma wait!" _Kasumi said. _"Give this medicine to Shampoo. 1 capsule every after she eats breakfast, lunch and dinner."_Kasumi continued while giving the medicine to Ranma.

_"Nabiki, why won't you help me prepare dinner?" _Asked Kasumi.

_"Sure, there's nothing much to do here anyway."_ Nabiki replied.

While Ranma is giving the medicine to Shampoo, Akane is still cleaning near the room.

_"Thank you Ranma for giving me the medicine to me." _Shampoo said.

_"Yeah sure whatever." _replied Ranma.

_"Ranma, will you please stand up for me?" _Shampoo asked.

_"Uh, sure Shampoo, but why?" _Ranma said while standing up.

After Ranma stood up, Shampoo tripped Ranma making him kiss Shampoo accidentally. While Ranma accidentally kissing Shampoo, Akane saw their shadows doing it. When Akane opened the door, about to splash the water again, she really saw Ranma and Shampoo kissing, lips to lips. While trying not to cry, Akane splashed the water again on them. Then, she quickly ran to her room, crying quietly.

'_That no-brained Ranma!' _Akane thought while sobbing.

_"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! I'M KISSING A CAT!" _Ranma shouted while running to his room.

_"Moew! Grrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr!" _Shampoo growled while walking to Nabiki.

_"What happened to you again?" _Nabiki asked while pouring the lukewarm to Shampoo.

_"I'll get that Akan- Ouch! My wounds, it still hurt." _Shampoo said.

_"Nabiki, continue cooking while I take Shampoo to her room." _Kasumi said.

_"Okay, sis." _Nabiki replied.

Then Kasumi took Shampoo to her room.


	4. Ranma Apologises

_**CHAPTER 4: RANMA APOLOGISES**_

After losing to Genma, because he cheated, Suon went to Akane to talk to her.

_"Akane, why are you crying?" _Suon asked.

_"It's nothing dad." _Akane replied.

_"Oh yes there is something. Tell your old dad about it."_

_"Well, its just, Ranma and Shampoo kissed each other earlier."_

_"WHAT? Uhum. Umm, are you jealous?"_

_"NO! No, no I'm not..."_

_"Then why are you crying?"_

_"There's something in my eye."_

_"Okay then, I'll leave you be."_

_"Thanks dad, for comforting me."_

_"Your welcome."_

After Suon talked to her daughter, Genma is talking to his son.

_"Ranma, be brave! And go to Akane right now!" _Genma commanded Ranma.

_"I'm not scared of that! It's just Shampoo, ca- ca- cat!" _Ranma replied.

_"Tell me, what happened to you and Shampoo?"_

_"It is none of your business, old man!"_

_"Tell me now! Or else, or else I'll do this!" (Genma kicked Ranma)_

_"Ow! Why you OLD MAN!" (Ranma and Genma started to fight)_

_"Be quiet! Don't even think about ruining our house!" _Akane shouted at them.

Then Genma and Ranma stopped fighting.

_"Uh, Akane, about earlier, uh-" _Ranma said.

_"Don't make any excuses! I have seen and heard enough!" _Akane interrupted.

Then everyone started to eat at the table.

_"Ranma, can you please feed me?" _Asked Shampoo.

_"Look, your old enough, you are not a baby you can feed yourself. Anyway, yor wounds are healing already." _Ranma replied.

_"Okay I won't force you, meow!"_

_"It won't work."_

Then Shampoo poured herself with cold water.

_"Shampoo, you must stop doing that or your wounds might get worse."_ Kasumi said.

_"Meow." _Shampoo replied.

_"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! Change back!" _Ranma said. Then he fainted for seeing many cats in one day.

Then Nabiki poured lukewarm water onto Shampoo.

_"I'm finished eating, I'll go back to my room now."_Akane said.

_"Me too. I'll drink my medicine in my room." _Shampoo said too.

_"More for us!" _Genma and Suon said.

_"Akane, why won't you take Ranma to his room." _Kasumi asked.

_"WHAT? But, why me sis?" _Akane replied.

_"Don't complain, please do it." _

_"Whatever you say sis."_

When Akane brought Ranma to his room, Ranma woke up.

_"Huh? Akane? What happened?" _Ranma asked.

_"You fainted after Shampoo transformed. Then Shampoo went to her room." _Akane replied.

_"Oh okay. Uh Akane, before you go, please stay here for a while."_

_"Hmph! Why should I?"_

_"Please!"_

_"Well, if you put it that way, I'll stay."_

_"Akane, what happened earlier, it was just an accident. When I stood up, Shampoo tripped me, making me kiss her. It was just an accident."_

_"Why are telling me that for? I don't care"  
"Well it's just, I- uh, I uh..."_

**Knock, knock, knock**

_'Who's knocking on the door? Ranma is about to say it! Oh no, it might be Shampoo!' _Akane thought.


	5. Loving You

**DISCLAIM: Ranma is not mine**

_**CHAPTER 5: LOVING YOU**_

_"Ranma, here's your food, I thought you might still be hungry" _Kasumi said. _"Here you go. Ummm, Akane what are you doing in Ranma's room?" _Kasumi asked.

_"I uh, actually I was about to go in my room. Ehehehe" _Akane replied.

_"Okay then, I'll be going now." _Kasumi replied while closing the door.

_"I'll be going then too, Ranma." _Akane said to Ranma.

_"No, please don't go." _Ranma said while pulling Akane's hand.

_"Okay, but only 10 seconds"_

_"Akane, I uh, I- I, I LOVE YOU!"_

_"Uh, would you look at that, it's already 10 seconds. Good night see ya tomorrow!"_

Then Akane ran to her room.

_'WHAT WAS THAT?' _Akane thought. _'Did Ranma really say that to me? Oh my gosh. I love you too Ranma, but I can't say that to you like you say it to me. Oh Ranma.'_

_**--THE NEXT DAY--**_

Everyone is eating their breakfast quietly.

_'Well, this is uncomfortable.' _Akane thought.

_"I'm finished eating. I'll go to my room now and drink my medicine and then I'll sleep." _Shampoo said.

_"Okay Shampoo."_ Kasumi replied.

_"Ranma, will you please accompany me in my room?" _Shampoo asked.

_"No, no I won't." _Replied Ranma.

_"Come on, please!"_

_"Look Shampoo, I appreciate that you trained for me because you love me, but, but, I DON'T LOVE YOU!"_

_"(Sob, sob) Ranma, (sob) but, who do you love? But you kissed me yesterday!"_

_"No, it was just an accident! You tripped so I can fall on you making me kiss you."_

_"Who do you LOVE? That girl Akane?" _Shampoo pointed to Akane.

Then she tried to punch Akane but Ranma stopped her.

_"Please, go to your room and rest. Your wounds will get worse." _Ranma said.

_"You, Akane! You might get away this time. When my wounds heal, I'll fight you!" _Shampoo said while slamming her door.

_"I'm finish eating." _Ranma said. _"Go to my room after you eat. I'll be waiting for you." _Ranma whispered to Akane.  
_'I wonder, what's going to happen if I go to his room?' _Akane thought.

_"I'm finish eating too."_ Akane said.

_"What is happening today?" _Genma wondered.

_"I agree, it's kinda weird today." _Suon agreed.

_"Nabiki, help me wash the dishes." _Kasumi said.

_"Okay sis" _Nabiki replied.

_"Come on Genma, let's settle the score. Let's play Go (Japanese Chess)"_

Then Genma and Suon played. While there playing, Akane went to Ranma's room.

_"Why do you want me to come here Ranma?"_ Akane asked.

_"Please sit down. I want something to talk about." _Ranma replied


	6. Confession of Love

**DISCLAIM: Ranma is not mine**

_**CHAPTER 6: CONFESSION OF LOVE**_

_"Akane, did you hear what I just said to you last night?" _Ranma said seriously.

_"Ummmm. Uh, yes." _Akane replied.

_"What did I say then, if you remember."_

_"Something about, riceballs? right?"_

_"NO! Be serious about this!"_

_"Okay, okay. You, you, you said that you lo- love m- me. What about it?"_

_"It was just a joke! Eheheheheheheh"_

_"WHAT? Why you, you (sob, sob)"_

_"Why are you crying? Shoudn't you be happier?"_

_"And for a moment there, I really believed that you LOVED ME! (Sob)" _Then Akane slapped Ranma.

_"What's that for?"_

_"Don't you GET IT? I LOVE YOU! (sob, sob, cry, cry)" _Then Akane went runninng in her room.

_"I shouldn't have believed HIM!" _Akane said to herself. _"I can't believe him, (cry, cry, cry)he tricked me! I wanna SCREAM OUTLOUD!" 'Oh Ranma, why?' _Akane thought.

**Knock, knock, knock**

_"Uh, Akane, can I come in?"_ Ranma asked.

_"GO AWAY! Or else!" _Akane replied.

_"Come on Akane, you know you can't beat me, never. What will you do, kiss me?"_

Then Akane opened the door, kissed Ranma lips to lips for 5 seconds... And then she slammed the door shut. (BANG!)

_"AKANE! Wha- wha- what was that for?" _

Akane didn't replied. Ranma waited outside the door of Akane for 1 hour. While Shampoo is taking a walk inside the house after waking up, she saw Ranma outside Akane's door.

_"Ranma, why are you there?" _Shampoo asked.

_"Well, ummm, no reason, no reason at all." _Ranma replied.

_"Hmph! You stayed outside Akane's room, but YOU can't stay with me? That is so-, GRRRRR!" _Then Shampoo ran and stayed at her room.

_"Akane, please come out of your room, I just want to sort our problems. Akane? Ready or not, I'm coming in!"_

When Ranma slowly opened the door, Akane's not there! When Ranma looked at her window, there were clothes/blankets tied to be used as a ladder. Old-fashion, but it is still a useful thing. Then Ranma climb down the cloth ladder too to find Akane.

'_Where could Akane be? Oh Akane, we could've just talk this out.' _Ranma thought.


	7. Silly Ranma

**DISCLAIM: Ranma is not mine**

_**CHAPTER 7: SILLY RANMA**_

After Ranma climbed out the window, he went to many places to find Akane. First the park, but she's not there. Then to Kuno's house.

_**DINGDONG!**_

_"Hello my darling!" _Kodachi greeted Ranma. _"What brings you here?"_

_"Uh, hi." _Ranma replied. _"Well, I just want to ask you-"_

_"You want to ask me to be your girlfriend? I LOVE TO!"_

_"Actually no. I want to ask you-"_

_"You want to ask me to be your WIFE? That's too soon, but I agree!"_

_"No, no, no! Stop interrupting! I wanna ask you if Akane's there!" _Ranma said quickly.

_"Oh, uh, sadly no, fortunately I'm here. Oh Ran- AH!" _Kodachi's big bro pushed her.

_"WHAT? Why are you asking that? Is Akane gone? GASP! Don't worry my dearest Akane, I'll find YOU!" _Kuno shouted. Then Kuno was off to find Akane. When Kodachi was about to talk to Ranma again, Ranma was gone.

_"Ranma? Ranma dear? Where is he? Maybe he'll come back."_Kodachi said while closing their door.

While Ranma is walking along the sidewalk, he saw Ryoga.

_"Hey, Ryoga! Have you seen Akane?" _Ranma asked.

_"What? What do you mean? Akane's gone?"_Ryoga said._ "Don't worry Akane, I'll find you, I'll find- oink, oink" _An old woman accidentally splashed Ryoga with water.

_"Okay P-chan, see you then!"_

_"OINK! OINK! OINK OINK!"_

From lunch hour up to dinnertime, Ranma keep on searching for Akane. But when it's already dinnertime, Ranma started to go home.

_**--In The House--**_

_'Ranma is really silly and doesn't have any brains.' _Akane thought. _'Why didn't he looked at the closet? I was hiding there all along, he's not that good at searching at all. _Akane thought again while sitting to eat dinner.

_"Hey Akane, where's Ranma?" _Nabiki asked.

_"How should I know that?"_

_"Akane, I saw Ranma outside the door of your room. So you should know where he is." _Shampoo said.

_"Look, I don't care for Ranma at all! So don't ask me anymore!"_

Sliding door sound_)  
"Would you look at that, Ranma's home." _Kasumi said.

_"(panting) Hello Kasumi, is dinner ready?" _Ranma asked while panting.

_"Yes, Come on in."_

_"HUH? Akane, what are you doing here?"_

_"Why? I live here. So I have the right to be here." _Akane replied.

_"But, I thought you went away by climbing down from your window..."_

_"That's what you thought."_

_"But uh"_

_"Just eat your food. And I won't bother you."_

_"I'm finished eating. And, I'll go home now. _Shampoo said.

_"What? But why Shampoo?" _Kasumi asked.

_"Well, it's just, it's just, I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE!" _Shampoo replied.


	8. Ranma's Furious Love

**DISCLAIM: Ranma 1/2 is not mine**

****

_**CHAPTER 8: RANMA'S FURIOUS LOVE**_

_"What are you talking about, Shampoo?" _asked Ranma.

_"I have a brain Ranma!" _Shampoo replied. _"I noticed that after we kissed each other, you've been avoiding me! You don't want to accompany me in my room, but YOU, you stayed outside Akane's room, meaning you went in there!_

_"Look, Shampoo please stay here, so RANMA can be busy taking care of YOU. _Akane said. _Ranma was outside my room because he lost something."_

_"I WON'T! You want me to stay here, so I can suffer more! Ouch! My wounds still hurt..."_

_"Shampoo, your not that healed yet, so please stay here." _Kasumi said.

_"Okay then. Maybe I'll stay here for another day or two."_

_"Akane, why did you say that to her? For sure she'll stay more than a few days." _Ranma whispered to Akane.

_"Why, you don't care whatever I say or do, because this is my LIFE! _Akane whispered back.

_"Ouch! MY EAR! You call that a whisper?"_

_**--THE NEXT DAY-- (After eating breakfast)**_

_"Goodbye sis! I'll go to school now!" _Akane said.

_"Okay Akane, take care!" _Kasumi replied.

_"Hey Akane, wait for me!" _Ranma shouted.

_"Why should I?"_

_"Why do you have a grudge on me?"_

_"I just want to get to school earlier."_

AFTER SCHOOL

_"I'll go to my room to do my homeworks now." _Akane said to everyone.

_"Welcome home Ranma dear!" _Shampoo greeted.

_"Hello Shampoo." _Ranma replied.

_"Come on Ranma, you can do YOUR homework later and take care of ME now! Please?"_

_"I already told you."_

_"Told me what?"_

_"(Sigh) Let's go to my room, I'll tell you in there."_

_"Okay then."_

Then Ranma and Shampoo went to Ranma's room. But before Ranma go to his own room, he went to Akane's room and forced her to go in his room by pulling her arm.

_"Ranma, WHAT ARE YOU DOING?"_ Akane asked.

_"Ranma, why did you bring her?" _Shampoo asked too.

_"Yeah Ranma!"_

After a while, the 2 girls just wondered while glaring at each other. After thinking, Ranma made up his mind on what to say and do.

Ranma quickly made Akane stand up and kiss her for 6 seconds... When Shampoo saw this, she began to cry and head back home, I mean to her grandma, Cologne. After that, Akane pushed Ranma and asked, _"WHAT WAS THAT FOR?"_

_"Well, when you said you love me, I think you were serious and now, I'm serious. I love you Akane, I really do."_ Ranma replied.

_"Wha- wha- what?"_


	9. The Announcement

**DISCLAIM: Ranma is not mine**

_**CHAPTER 9: THE ANNOUNCEMENT**_

**Knock, knock, knock**

_"Ranma, I saw Shampoo went out of the house." _Kasumi said. _"And she was crying, why is that?"_

_"No, it's nothing. I'll tell what happened at dinner." _Ranma replied.

_"Okay, I'll call you when dinner is ready." _Then Kasumi closed the door.

_"U- umm Ranma, I think I should do my homework now." _Said Akane.

_"Then, why won't we do our homework together, right here, right now." _Ranma replied.

_"Umm, okay." 'This is kinda unusual.' _Akane thought.

After one hour

_"I'm finish with all of my homeworks." _Akane said.

_"I'm not." _Ranma replied.

_"Here, let me help you."_

After 30 minutes.

_"Thanks for helping me Akane." _Ranma said.

_"Its nothing." _Akane replied.

_"Uh, Akane, about earlier."_

_"Yes?"_

_"I really do, love you."_

_"Well uh-"  
"Don't resist, cuz I know you love me too." _Then Ranma took Akane's hand.

**Knock, knock, knock**

_"Dinner's ready." _Said Kasumi.

_"We'll be right there sis." _Replied Akane.

When Ranma and Akane got to the table, they were holding hands.

_"Uh, Akane, are you holding hands with... RANMA?" _asked Nabiki.

_"Um uh..." _Replied Akane while blushing.

_"That's what I want to talk about tonight." _Said Ranma. _"As you can see, Shampoo ran away because, because... I kissed Akane."_

Then everyone gasped.

_"Ranma, why did you tell them that?" _Akane whispered.

_"And I love Akane." _Ranma continued.

_"HURRAY! HURRAY!" _Cheered Suon and Genma.

_"Good for you Ranma and Akane." _Kasumi said.

_"Do you love Ranma, Akane?"_ Nabiki asked.

_"Well... uhum uhh yes." _Akane replied while blushing again.

_"Then I announce you Akane and Ranma, husband and wife." _Nabiki said.

_"SIS!"_

_"I was just kidding."_

_**--THE NEXT DAY-- (After eating breakfast)**_

_"We'll go to school now, sis!" _Akane said.

_"Okay, take care!" _Kasumi replied.

_"Ranma, we should stop holding hands now..."_

_"Why?" _Ranma replied while holding hands with Akane while going to school.

_"Well, it's kind of embarrasing."_

_"No it isn't. We should tell the whole school about it."_

_"WHAT ARE YOU SAYING RANMA? YOU are going to kill ME of EMBARRASMENT!"_

_"Akane, don't you like our relationship?"_

_"I do, but it's too soon."_

_"I'll fight for you no matter what."_

_"Okay, but when we get to school, let go of my hand okay?"_

_"Okay, but..."  
"But what?"_

_"We're already in the school."_

_"Oh no!" _Then Akane quickly let go of Ranma's hand.

_"What is this? Ranma and Akane, holding hands? That's not true! Right my dear Akane?" _Kuno said.

_"Oh no sempai, you got it all-"_

_"What if we are? What are you gonna do about it?" _Ranma interrupted.

_"I'll fight for Akane!" _Kuno replied.

_"Umm, sempai, I think we should go to our respective classrooms, and settle this after class." _Akane said.

_"I can't believe this... But you are right. I'll deal with you later, SAOTOME RANMA!"_

Before bell, Ranma and Akane went to their classrooms without holding hands.

_"You know, I could've just kicked Kuno's butt NOW and then go home quickly after class." _Said Ranma.

_"You know I hate being late for class." _Akane replied.

_"But its still early."_

_"Let's talk later, our classmates will gossip about us."_

_"Then let them gossip about us."_

_"Oh no! It's..."_


	10. Crisis

**DISCLAIM: Ranma is not mine**

_**CHAPTER 10: CRISIS**_

_"It's Ukyo..." _Akane said.

_"Good morning, Ran-chan!" _said Ukyo. _"Ran-chan, is it true that you and Akane were holding hands?"_

_"Well, I'll tell you the truth, the truth is that I love-" _Ranma said.

_"He said that the truth is, is uh, Ranma really really loves your pancakes! That's right, and after school, he'll go to you so he can eat some of your pancakes." _Akane interrupted. _"Isn't that right Ranma?"_

_"Yes..." _Ranma replied.

_"Oh okay... I'll wait for you then." _Ukyo replied.

_**--AFTER CLASS--**_

_"Saotomoe Ranma, let's settle this right now! Whoever wins, Akane is his! But I'm sure that'll be me. Kuno Tatewaki, the Blue Thunder!." _Kuno said.

_"That's insulting sempai! I'm not a trophy to be win!." _Shouted Akane.

_"Don't argue with him Akane, let's just get this over with." _Replied Ranma.

_"That's not fair, Ranma is going to be a sure winner! How about me?" _Ukyo said.

_"Don't worry Ukyo, Ranma is just doing this so sempai will stop bothering him. Ranma doesn't care for me or the prize." _Replied Akane.

_"Before we do this, Saotome Ranma, do you love AKANE?" _Kuno asked.

_"Of course I do!" _Replied Ranma.

_"WHAT?" _Ukyo shouted.

Then a shower of petals of black roses came.

_"Big brother, surely my dearest Ranma was just kidding around." _Kodachi interrupted the match.

_"Of course he's just kidding around." _Replied Akane.

_"AKANE! Stop hiding our relationship! I told you before and I'm telling you now, I'LL FIGHT FOR YOU! I LOVE YOU!" _Shouted Ranma.

Then everyone gasped again.

Then Ukyo and Kodachi were very angry at Akane and hit her at the same time...

**THEN AKANE WOKE UP**

_"What happened?" _Akane asked. _"Where am I? I'm in my room?"_  
_"Was it just a dream?" _Akane asked herself. _"Or did it happen? Did I faint when Ukyo and Kodachi hit me at the same time? Or, or it was just a dream. Did Ranma just say he'll fight for me and he loves me?"_

_"Oink, oink, oink." _There's a pig outside the window.

_"P-chan? P-chan is that you?" _Then Akane opened the window and get P-chan.

_"It seems that I'm still wearing my uniform. Oh P-chan, I'm really confused." _Then Akane hugged P-chan.

_"Oh P-chan, can you believe it? Ranma just said he loves me. Maybe it was just a dream. Then, we were holding hands. His hand was so warm, his lips too. Wait, we kissed too! Maybe it was just a dream."_

_"OINK! Oink, Oink."_

_"You know what I really feel about Ranma P-chan?"_

_"Oink?"_

_"I really love him..."_

_"OINK! Oink, oink." _Then P-chan quietly cried.

_"P-chan, are you crying? Did I hurt your feelings? Don't tell me your jealous of Ranma because I love him."_

_"Oink." _P-chan nodded.

_"Don't worry P-chan, I love you too."_

P-chan blushed.

_"But, I'm sorry P-chan, I well, love Ranma than you... Don't cry, your a pig, and Ranma is, I can't believe I'm saying this, Ranma's a handsome nice guy. Maybe not that nice, well I don't know why I like him."_

_'Oh Akane, I'm better than Ranma. But, oh (sob) Akane.' _thought Ryoga.


	11. Untitled

**DISCLAIM: Ranma is not mine**

_**CHAPTER 11 : Untitled**_

**Knock, knock, knock**

_"Hello Akane, are you feeling better?" _Asked Ranma.

_"OINK! Grrrrrr..."_

_"P-chan! Yes Ranma. Why, what happened?" _Replied Akane.

_"You were asleep for like, 3 days. So today is Saturday."_

_"WHAT? Wha- what happened?"_

_"Remember last Tuesday, I shoudn't shouted that I love you. Its just, I was excited with our relationship and I can't hide it. After you were hit by Kodachi and Ukyo, you fainted. I brought you to the school's clinic first, but the nurse wasn't therte so I brought you home. The doctor said you'll just be fine, but you still slept 3 days straight."_

_"So, that's why I'm still wearing my uniform. Oh my! I think I should take a bath now."_

_"Don't worry, we were expecting you to be awake today so your bath is ready. And after you take a bath, take your lunch at the table."  
"Thanks for your concern Ranma."_

_"I'll be going now."_

_"Where?"_

_"I don't wanna disturb you I'll just finish the rest of my homework. See ya."_

_"What do you say, P-chan? Let's take a bath together. You need a bath too."_

_"OINK!" _P-chan disagreed.

_"If you're going to act like that, you might as well go away."_

_"Oink, (sob) oink." _Then P-chan ran to the window, outside the house.

_"P-chan, wait! I was just kidding around. Well, I know he'll be back. To the bathtub I go._

After taking a bath, Akane quickly ate her lunch and asked Ranma, _"Ranma, how many homeworks do we have anyway?"  
"With your situation, you have 5 homeworks." _Ranma replied.

_"Okay then, I'll do my homeworks now."_

After 2 hours

_"Wow, you sure do your homeworks fast." _Ranma said.

_"Thanks. Uh, Ranma." _Akane replied.

_"Yes, what is it?"  
"What happened to Ukyo, Shampoo and Kodachi?"  
"Well, Ukyo and Kodachi felt good after making you faint, but after the next day when they knew you were still asleep, they feel really sorry. But they still disagree with our relationship."_

_"How about Shampoo?"  
"When she knew the story about you, she told me, 'GOOD FOR HER! Too bad she didn't DIE!' that's what she said."_

_"I don't think so, I think there's more on what Shampoo said."_

_"Okay okay. Here's the whole story. Cologne heard about the whole story from one of our classmates when they were eating at their restaurant. After that, Shampoo went to the dojo, completely healed. Not only did she say that, but also, 'Ranma, can't you see? I'm the one for you! Not her! Look what happened to her! After she wakes up, I'll fight her! I'll fight for you Ranma! RANMA!' She said that while crying. Then she went back to Cologne."_

_"Oh no. Ranma, what time will she come?"_

_"Actually, she didn't know what day you'll be awake but she said, by the time she heard the new that you're awake, she'll come right here to fight you."_

_"Oh no, our dad might spread the word that I'm awake!"_

_"Actually, while you were doing your homework, I saw them outside the window giving fliers that you're alive and awake."_

_"WHAT? Oh no! What will I do. If I have to fight her, I will."_

_"But Akane, you just recovered. I don't think you're ready to fight."_

_"Ranma, when you said you'll fight for me, I should too fight for you. No one must break our relationship, though I kinda disagree with the relationship we have."_

**BANG! BANG! BANG!**

_"Wasn't that supposed to be knock, knock, knock?" _asked Nabiki.

_"That must be Shampoo, I'd better get ready."_Akane said.

Then Kasumi opened the door.

_"Let's fight outside!" _shouted Shampoo.

_"Whatever you say." _replied Akane.

Akane and Shampoo then went outside to fight. Akane was in a defensive stance while Shampoo is in the offensive stance.


	12. The Fight The Ending

**DISCLAIM: Ranma is not mine**

_**CHAPTER 12: THE FIGHT**_

Shampoo and Akane stepped outside. Shampoo in offensive and Akane in defensive stance. Shampoo moved first, she punced Akane consecutibely. Akane's arms' are in a cross-like position to block Shampoo's punches. Shampoo is very angry at Akane, so her punches were very strong and Akane is still weak for she just woke up this noon and Shampoo doesn't care about her, as long as she defeats Akane. Shampoo punched and punched Akane until Akane fell down. Shampoo was about to punch Akane's face, BUT Ranma blocked her.

_"Ranma, get out off my way!" _Shampoo said.

_"No, I won't let you!" _Ranma replied.

_"Ranma, go away! Or else I have to punch you!"_

_"Then do it!"_

_"I won't. Ranma, don't you understand how I feel about you?"_

_"I do."_

_"Then, then why won't you be mine?"_

_"You're the one who can't understand, Shampoo! You don't understand how I feel about YOU! I DON'T love you!"_

_"Ranma please! I love you very much!"  
"Well, I don't love you. Do you want me to show you again, who I really love?"_

_"No, you don't have to. But Ranma, I won't give up on you!"  
"Look Shampoo, I don't want to crush youur heart, so just please, go already!"_

_"You got away again this time, Tendo Akane! But I won't give up. I'll fight for my love! I'll visit your dojo everyday, to defeat you! To get Ranma away from you."_

_"Shampoo, understand me, no matter what you do, you won't win or ruin our relationship."_

_"Don't underestimate me Ranma. Even if YOU and AKANE get married. I'll still fight for you!"_

Then Shampoo went home. Ranma helped Akane to get up and brought her back to her room.

_"Ranma, I can't take this anymore." _said Akane.

_"Huh?"_

_"Ranma, you are strong, but I'm not. I can't carry on our relationship."_

_"But, why?"_

_"Ranma, I know we love each other, but this is not the time for us to be together. Let's focus on our studies first."_

_"So, you don't care if I go to another girl."  
"Ranma, look at me, with our relationship, I might die. I don't want to be like Romeo and Juliet."_

_"Who?"_

_"Oh never mind. Our relationship will go on when I am ready. This relationship is too early and sudden."_

_"When are you gonna be ready?"_

_"Maybe, oh I don't know, 5 or 10 years?"_

_"What? That long?"_

_"Why, can't you wait? If you want our relationship to go on, it's your choice."_

_"Okay, okay. I'll wait. Promise me, okay?"_

_"Promise you what?"_

_"Promise that this relationship will go on after 5 or 10 years okay?"_

_"Okay, let's tell everyone tomorrow that we broke up."_

_"Okay, but don't forget our promise."  
_

_**--THE NEXT DAY-- (After eating breakfast)**_

**BANG! BANG! BANG!**

_"Again, wasn't that suppose to be knock, knock, knock?" _asked Nabiki.

_"Ranma, Akane! It's Shampoo." _said Kasumi.

_"Where's Akane?"_ shouted Shampoo.

_"Don't worry Shampoo, Ranma and I broke up already." _Said Akane.

_"How can I be sure?"_

_"I'll kiss you." _Said Ranma.

_'Ranma, I hope you don't like to kiss Shampoo even though you have too.' _Akane thought.

Then Ranma kissed Shampoo.

_"That's good, but I think you set the whole thing up. Ranma, kiss me again so I won't bother you anymore and I'll go home now." _Shampoo said.

_'That's not good.' _Ranma said.

Ranma gently looked at Akane and Akane gave a sign that it is okay. So Ranma kissed Shampoo again.

_"Okay, I'll be going then." _Said Shampoo.

Then everything came back to normal.

_**--THE END--**_

_**If you want me to continue this, just give a review that you want it to be continued.**_


	13. The REAL Ending

_**CHAPTER 13: The real Ending**_

**Disclaim: Ranma is not mine**

**BANG! BANG! BANG!**

"_I'm getting sick of this bang, bang, bang thing." _Nabiki said.

"_Ranma, Akane! It's Ukyo, Kodachi, Kuno and P-chan!" _Kasumi called.

"_WHAT?"_ Ranma and Akane shouted.

"_Akane, is it true that you and Ranma broke up already?" _Kuno asked.

"_Then you Ran-chan, kissed Shampoo?" _Ukyo added.

"_Then you kissed her again?" _Kodachi asked more.

"_OINK?" _P-chan shouted.

"_Yes sempai, we broke up." _Replied Akane.

"_Yes Kodachi, Ukyo, I kissed Shampoo… twice." _Ranma replied.

"_WHAT?" _Shouted the 4.

Kuno and P-chan were happy, but Kodachi and Ukyo are very mad at Ranma and they wantto receive a kiss from him. When Akane heard that they want a kiss from Ranma, Akane quickly ran to her room, not crying but mad then P-chan followed while Kuno went happily home.

"_Akane, wait!" _Ranma shouted.

"_Ranma, I thought you already broke up with her!" _Ukyo and Kodachi shouted.

"_Ran-chan, kiss me!"_

"_No, kiss me my dear Ranma."_

Ranma doesn't have any choice but to kiss them both twice, lips to lips. First Ukyo then Kodachi then Ukyo then Kodachi again. Ukyo went back home very happy, but Kodachi was really mad and said, _"My dear Ranma, why did you kissed her first not me?"_

"_Well, tha- that's because ummm, you know what they say, save the bestfor last r- right?" _Ranma replied.

"_Oh, okay. I love you!" _Then Kodachi went back home very happy too.

Ranma went to the bathroom to brush his teeth, but when he opened the door, his father was in there, taking a bath.

"_Don't you ever knock! Don't you have any manners?" _Genma asked.

"_Get out now, you old man!" _Ranma replied.

Then Ranma kicked Genma out of the tub then kicked him again to get him out of the bathroom. After brushing his teeth and lips, he quickly went to Akane's room.

"_Did you have a blast kissing them?" _Akane asked while hugging P-chan.

"_Come on Akane, you have to understand me." _Ranma replied.

"_Hmph. Just don't do it again you hear? Or the promise is off!"_

Then Akane kicked Ranma out of her room.

**

* * *

AFTER 5 YEARS**

Nothing has changed in their looks, except for Akane, she grew her hair again. During the 5 years, Kasumi and Nabiki found their own true love, got married and went to another country. Nabiki went to New York, USA and Kasumi went to Chicago, USA. Suon went with Nabiki, because he thinks Nabiki is still young, while Genma stayed with Ranma and Akane, making sure nothing bad will happen and the house won't be destroyed. Are you wondering about Happosai? Well, he went with Kasumi by hiding in the bag of clothes of Kasumi. When Kasumi saw him, his rich husband sent him to Iraq.

"_So, Akane, what do you say? 5 years had passed I've waited can we continue it now?" _Ranma asked while eating his breakfast.

"_Excuse me? What are you talking about?" _Akane replied.

"_Don't play dumb!"_

"_Okay, but wait for another 5 years."_

"_What?"_

"_I want to master something."_

"_(Sigh) I hate you…"_

"_What did you say?"_

**

* * *

AFTER ANOTHER 5 YEARS**

Shampoo went back to her own village and lead the warriors. Kodachi and Kuno made their own family business and went to L.A., USA. Ukyo spread her business in making pancakes with her husband, a professional in cooking. Ryoga was lost in Hawaii. Kodachi and Shampoo was rejected by Ranma and continued their lives, but they said by the time they will hear that Ranma was married to Akane, they'll threat their lives.

Ranma and Akane got married where no one came because they didn't said a thing to anyone. And also, if Genma say anything about this, they'll kill him.

Even though Genma didn't say anything, they didn't know that Kodachi hired a spy for Ranma and Akane, so Kodachi and Shampoo threatened their lives. Ranma and Akane had children that are very talented in fighting. So whatever happens, nothing will break their family.

_**THE END!**_

**

* * *

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Sorry for the corny chapter. I just want to end this fanfic. So say anything you want about it. Whether it is a critic or positive thing it is okay.**


End file.
